A Journey to Paradise
by Astarael Argetlam
Summary: Bella's blood is no longer alluring to Edward. What has Harry have to do with this. Harry shows up in Forks after getting sick and tired of the Wizarding world. Rated M for language. Set after New Moon & GOF.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either Twilight or Harry potter in any shape manner or form

Chapter 1

The smell of antiseptic and a light piercing through his lashes, greeted Harry as he woke. Where was he? As he listened to the rumbling snores of his companions, he realised where he was. The Hospital wing. He was back at Hogwarts. 'Thank Merlin' he thought. Sitting up he reached for his glasses on the bedside table.

"Ah, you are awake, Mr. Potter." Madame Pomphrey said as she walked towards him, carrying a tray of potions.

"Yes, yes I've survived again. So, what's the poison this time?" Madame Pomphrey laughed.

"You keep insisting that Professor Snape is trying to kill you. I assure you this is not the case."

"Snape hates me Poppy. Nothing is going to change that."

"That's Professor Snape you little rascal. Well if you're well enough to disparage an innocent man you obviously are well enough to answer questions."

"Can I have the pain potion that I see on that tray first?"

"Of course." Madame Pomphrey handed the mild pain potion to Harry then poured a glass of pumpkin juice for him. After downing the pain potion and succeeding in not bringing it up again, he gave Madame Pomphrey the empty vial in return for the pumpkin juice to erase the taste of the potion from his mouth.

"Yuek, why can't that bat make decent tasting potions?"

"Harry!" Madame Pomphrey scolded

Harry sighed and said "They can come in now Poppy." He comfortably reclined himself against his pillows. Professor Dumbledore came in with Minister Fudge and his escort of two Aurors.

"Ah Harry my dear boy. You are awake I see. Would you like a Lemon Drop?" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye

"Stop dilly dallying around Dumbledore. I want to know what happened to the boy, from before he vanished to when He got back, hanging on the Peter Pettigrew's arm."

"All in good time Cornelius. Well if Mr. Potter is willing to share what happened?"

"Of course Professor."

_**: Flashback begins:**_

As Cedric Diggory and I could see the trophy ahead of us so we started running towards it. As we ran Cedric said "Harry, how about we both have the trophy, we'll split the money and the glory goes to Hogwarts anyway."

I disagreed "No, I don't need anymore fame, you take it."

"No, you helped me with the dragons."

I quickly jumped in before my breath ran out "I had help with that, and you told me about the egg. So we're square."

"But I had help with that anyway." Cedric gasped, breathless from the run.

"Fine, Ok Cedric, let's go" I gasped back and started running again towards the Triwizard cup. Once again, the hedges started closing up behind us. Cedric and I both reached out to grab the cup when a yell of panic came from Cedric. The hedge's roots were dragging Cedric backwards. I tried to turn and help Cedric, but I couldn't stop himself from colliding with the Triwizard cup. The somewhat familiar tug of a portkey wrenched me out of the maze and into a graveyard. I looked around confused and thought, 'was this another part of the third task?' I got up to have a look around and a person walked out from behind a large gravestone carrying something in his arms. It looked like a young child or a large pile of clothes. I went to ask if they knew where we were when my scar started hurting. The pain got stronger and stronger until it was so bad that I fell to my hands and knees and threw up, I almost passed out the pain was so bad."

_**: Flashback ends:**_

Harry coughed, his throat dry. Madame Pomphrey poured a glass of water from the pitcher by his bed and handed it to him. Harry sipped the drink thankful for Madame Pomphrey's attention. Minister Fudge jumped at the sight of Madame Pomphrey's arm as Harry handed the glass back to her. Fudge turned to face her saying "Why are you here."

"I am here to make sure that my patient doesn't overexert himself. Or that he isn't made to deal with any undue stress because of your questions."

"You're breaching the privacy of this... conversation." Fudge blustered

"Interrogation is more like it, and if I'm such a bother then what about your Aurors. They are in the room and so called breaching the privacy of this conversation. So why don't you send them out."

"What!" Fudge turned round to find his two guards trying to sneak out the door. "What are you two doing still in the room. I asked you to give me some privacy while I talk to Mister Potter here."

"Sorry Sir." Said the first Auror "It won't happen again Sir." Said the second Auror. The Aurors left leaving just Dumbledore, Fudge Harry and Madame Pomphrey in the hospital wing.

"Don't you have other patients to look after." Fudge snarled.

"I have monitor spells on them. If they so much as turn over too quick I'll know it. Anyway I am here looking after a patient so we can get the most amount of information over what happened in the maze from Mister Potter with the least amount of distress."

"Poppy is to remain in the room Cornelius, no arguments." Dumbledore said the twinkle in his eye sparkling bright as ever. "Go on my dear boy."

"Of course Professor."

_**: Flashback begins:**_

While I was trying to recover from the unexpected pain the short man put down the bundle that was in his arms and moves away. The bundle moved that's when I realised that this no ordinary child. I started to move towards the cup trying to get out of here when I heard a something behind me a spilt second later I fell, no longer in control of my body. I was moved to a headstone and tied up tightly. The person who was tying me to this gravestone was Peter Pettigrew more commonly called Wormtail. I said to him "What are you doing? Let me out of here." He grabbed a piece of black cloth out of his pocket and gagged me. He then tested all the ropes and the knots to make sure I wasn't going to go anywhere. He then moved out of my sight and the only thing I could see was the baby. It was the ugliest thing I had ever seen. As my scar started to hurt more and more I realised that this bundle was Lord Voldemort.

_**: Flashback ends:**_

Fudge and Madame Pomphrey gasped. Harry stopped his reiteration of what happened to wait for Fudge and Madame Pomphrey to get over their fear.

"Are you done? Thank you."

_**: Flashback begins:**_

After I realised that I closed my eyes not wanting to see anymore of this hideous thing Lord Voldemort had become, when I heard a scraping sound coming towards us. Wormtail was pushing a large stone cauldron in front of when I was tied up. "Hurry." A high hissing voice came from the blankets. Wormtail quickly lit the fire stumbling twice and fumbling much more. Finally a fire under the cauldron was lit and the liquid inside heated very quickly. Once it had fully heated up (It looked like diamonds sparkling on the surface of the liquid.) Wormtail picked up Lord Voldemort and put him into the stone cauldron. Harry wished passionately Voldemort had drowned. Wormtail raised his wand and aimed it at the grave underneath my feet. A thin stream of grey/white dust rose from the ground and Wormtail directed it towards the cauldron saying,

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." The liquid in the cauldron turned a vivid poisonous blue. After the liquid changed colour Pettigrew picked up a long silver dagger and sliced off his right hand and put it in the cauldron saying "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master." The liquid in the cauldron turned a burning red, the light shining into the air. Shaking and whimpering Pettigrew came towards me and he used the dagger to slice the skin on the inside of my elbow, one of the very few places that wasn't covered by ropes. He gathered the flowing blood in a crystal vial and poured in into the cauldron. After which he said "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." The liquid turned white. Pettigrew fell to his knees, unable to deal with the pain anymore. The lights erupted with a massive cloud of steam. An indistinct figure rose from the cauldron, hidden in the haze. As Harry looked at the figure wreathed in the mist, his scar started hurting so badly that he passed out. When he came to the steam had cleared and he could see the hideous thing that Voldemort had become.

"Pettigrew, robe me!" Whimpering pathetically Pettigrew grabbed the black cloth that he carried the baby Voldemort in. After He was robed Voldemort grabbed his wand out of his robe pocket and ordered "Pettigrew show me your arm."

"Thank you, thank you Master." He held out his right arm.

"The other arm idiot."

"Master please." Pettigrew held out his left arm. Voldemort delicately placed the tip of his wand onto the faded dark mark on Pettigrew's arm. Pettigrew screamed as the mark grew dark and the sound of popping filled the arm. Voldemort turned round to see his minions appearing one by one.

Lord Voldemort ranted and raved at his minions, disappointed in them for not looking for him. After he had finished lecturing his cronies, he gave Pettigrew a new silver hand as a reward for helping him. When he was finished he turned to me.

"Mister Potter I'm so happy you decided to join us." He walked towards me and touched my scar. It hurt so bad that I passed out. He waited until I came to, turned to Pettigrew and said. " Pettigrew release him. I want to duel him, now that the protection from his mother has been negated." I was released and Voldemort made me bow to him, and we duelled. I dodged a lot of his spells using the gravestones as barriers. After a while he got tired of playing around and cast the Killing curse. I instinctively cast Expelliamus. When my spell hit his something strange happened.

_**: Flashback ends:**_

"Describe it" Dumbledore said to Harry.

"Ok"

_**: Flashback begins:**_

Well when the spell beams hit they turned gold.(Dumbledore furrowed his brows) A ball sat where the spell beams touched each other. From this ball a gold cage, shield, thing was created around us. I couldn't lose concentration but Voldemort must have seen one of his death eaters moved towards me or raised his wand at me and he roared at them to not move. I used his loss of concentration to move the ball towards his wand. I didn't know why but I had to get the ball to touch his wand. I struggled and pushed my energy until the ball touch once, twice, three and four times. Each time the ball touched his wand a misty figure moved outwards, each one standing on either side of us. My mother and father were on my right side, and two unknown people were on my right. I knew then that they were the last four people that wand had killed. My mother turned to me and wrapped her arms around me "I love you my darling. I am so proud of you and nothing you do or anyone says should convince you otherwise. Take care darling." My father turned to me and said "Son, I am so proud of you for getting so far. Now we can take care of it but I need you to wish with everything in you that Voldemort was gone. Can you do that." I nodded and did as my dad asked. Much to my surprise a black void opened up under Voldemort's feet and he fell through screaming all the way. A black mist came off the arms of some of the death eaters and went down the hole. I knew they were the innocent Death Eaters, the ones who didn't enter Voldemort's service willingly or had sincerely learnt the error of their decision. Five black globs fell into the hole then I felt as if something was trying to pull itself from my head. I was dragged forward a few steps and suddenly fell backwards as the pulling pressure was released. Another black glob flew from my head to fall into the void. With that the void closed and each spirit disappeared the unknowns first, then my father. Just before my mother went she said something to me, I don't know what it was though. (Harry was not willing to tell the truth about what his mother said. He felt that he had to puzzle it out on his own.) I quickly came to my senses and saw Pettigrew transforming as he tried to escape. I ran towards the cup and I summoned him towards me. I caught him just as I touched the cup and I found myself back on the grounds.

_**: Flashback ends:**_

The occupants of the room sat silent for a few minutes digesting everything Harry had said. Finally Dumbledore said

"Well, it seems as if you have destroyed Voldemort for good."

"Are you sure Dumbledore?" Minster Fudge tried to not sound as hopeful as he felt.

"Well Cornelius I suspected that Voldemort had another type of hold on the physical plane. The black globs that Mister Potter described explain how. Exactly how, I don't know." Dumbledore wasn't going to tell anyone what he knew, especially now the only other person who knew its full capacity had passed on.

"I think it is time for you gentlemen to leave and give my patient some peace and quiet, so he can rest." Both Dumbledore and Fudge left without complaint. Madame Pomphrey closed the doors and put an alarm spell on them. She turned to Harry and said "Sleep well Mr Potter." And turned out the lights. Harry stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes thinking about the confusing message his mother had given him when he drifted off to sleep.

A.N. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Harry's POV)**

About a week after the third task I was let out of the Hospital wing. I could see Madame Pomphrey was surprised at how quickly I was healing, after all, my magical core had been almost used up, but she didn't say anything about it.

I went down to the Great Hall that evening for dinner and I noticed that Ron was acting strange. However I was so happy to be out of the Hospital wing that I didn't pay it any mind. After dinner Cedric Diggory came up to me

"Hey Harry, congratulation for winning the Triwizard tournament and thanks for saving me from that spider."

"Thanks, and no problem, it was my pleasure. I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself from colliding with the cup."

"Nah, it's all good. I'm actually kinda glad I didn't touch the cup with you anyway if He-who-must-not-be-named at the other end." We left it at that.

The next morning I found out that in celebration of Voldemort destruction the teachers cancelled classes and all the exams, except the OWLS and NEWTS. The majority of Ravenclaws and Hermione were very put out about this. After breakfast a massive bag appeared on the table in front of me. There was note on the bag from Professor Dumbledore. It said, "This bag contains all the mail you were sent while you in the Hospital wing." It turns out that in that week the mail had been pouring in. "The House elves have taken it upon themselves to check your mail for anything dangerous." I grabbed the bag and went up to my room, along with Ginny, Luna and Neville. I'd been given my own room after several students had attacked me. We started going through the mail sorting it into piles. They were to be destroyed, reply to, and keep. The one of letter I picked up made my fingers tingle. About five minutes later I collapsed. Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall put the castle on lockdown to all mail and reporters until they could figure out who sent the letter. I was in the Hospital wing for another week.

A few days after I got out of the Hospital wing I got a letter from Madame Bones, the Director of the Magical Law Enforcement. She thanked me for destroying Voldemort and explained me that Pettigrew had been convicted of the murder of my parents and 13 other Muggles, as well as being an illegal animagus, in an eclipse session of the Wizengamot. (A court session which is not accessible to the media or general public. I got it from the Beka Cooper series by Tamora Pierce) It turns out that Pettigrew had sung like a bird after he was given Veritaserum. Minister Fudge and the rest of the Wizengamot cleared my Godfather of all charges. She was nice enough to warn me about the media finding out about Pettigrew. The next day I was very thankful for her warning. All over the front page of the Daily Prophet was the headline **Sirius Black, Innocent! **Five minutes later the doors to the Great Hall swung open and Sirius came bounding through the doors. I couldn't help myself. I jumped out of my seat and ran to him. He hugged me so tight I thought I heard my ribs cracking.

"Ah Sirius"

"Yeah."

"Air would be nice." Sirius laughed and let me go. I was standing next to Sirius with the biggest grin on my face when Draco Malfoy got up and walked over to Sirius.

"Mr. Black, on the behalf of my Mother and Father, congratulations. Also Mother asks if you wouldn't mind joining her for tea sometime soon." Sirius shook his hand and said

"Tell your parents I say thank you and I'd be happy to join them for tea." I just grinned at Draco and said.

"Thanks Draco." He smiled at me with a little blush on his cheeks. We had become friends while I was in the Hospital wing. Draco got sent to the there a couple of days after the third task, due to something going wrong in a potions practical. I originally thought the Slytherins had started it but I was wrong, Ron was the one who started it. He threw a bottle of some unknown potion into Draco's cauldron. The cauldron exploded spraying its contents all over him. It turned out Ron had been doing things like this for a while, using my influence to keep him out of trouble. I promised to Draco I would talk to Ron about it. The funny thing was Ron unintentionally created a variation of Veritaserum, so Draco was telling the truth for about a week. I found out later that Draco's godfather, Professor Snape had been trying to recreate the accident. I also found out that Draco had been jealous of Ron since first year. Draco really wanted to be my friend, but when he saw Ron in the compartment with me on the train he couldn't control his temper. After interrogating Draco thoroughly over the week I decided that he deserved another chance. We agreed to a truce until we got to know each other some more. I told Draco about his father was one of the Death Eaters who lost his dark mark during in the graveyard. He was very relived. I was honest with him about a lot of things including the Dursleys. He was astonished that I lived with Muggles for 13 years. I put my memories into a pensive for him to view; I couldn't talk about what happened to me. When he left the pensive he sat on the bed for 15 minutes just thinking. Then he got up and wrote a letter to someone. His owl was sent with the letter post-haste. I didn't find out who he sent the letter to until much later. Draco was very surprised when he found out I had almost got into Slytherin in first year then he realised perhaps it was better I was in Gryffindor. By the end of term Draco and I had become really good friends.

On the train ride home Neville, Luna, Ginny, Dean and I were sitting in a compartment with the door warded to prevent unwanted visitors from coming in or eavesdropping. We were talking about Ron and Hermione and their behaviour of late.

"Is it just me or have they been acting weird lately?"

"It's not just you. I've noticed that Hermione hasn't been nagging Ron lately about anything at all. That's really quite strange." Dean said

"Ron's been really smug for some reason lately, and he's been causing more trouble than ever." Ginny piped up, snuggled up to Dean, who had become her boyfriend.

"I have noticed Ron's been telling her what to do a lot. The thing is she's been doing what he tells her to do, with no argument or anything. It's not like Hermione to be subservient to anyone" Neville said quietly. The door opened and in walked Draco and his goons along with Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini.

"Where the Weasel and the Mudblood."

"Draco! Hermione isn't a Mudblood, new blood is good. It means stronger magic. My mum was a muggleborn remember, and she had the best grades Hogwarts had seen in 40 years. Anyway Voldemort was a Half-blood."

"What?"

"Yeah, his father was a muggle. Just goes to show, being a pureblood, isn't always the best thing. Too many of the old pureblood families are dying out because there hasn't been any new blood being brought in to the family." I stopped to catch my breath. "Anyway they obviously aren't here. Hey maybe you can give us the answers to something."

"Depends on what it is."

"Hermione has been acting really out of character lately. She's been really subservient, is that the term" I turned to Neville, he nodded. "Subservient to Ron. She hasn't been nagging him at all and everything is less important than Ron, even schoolwork. What's more is she's doing everything he says without even a token struggle"

"That's interesting. Is she going home for the holidays?"

"For the first half, why?"  
"Talk to her parents and ask if they can send you regular reports about her behaviour and any changes in food consumption, sleep patterns and attitude. Could you send the results to me at Malfoy Manor also?"

"Sure, I'll try." As I said this the bell rang to warn the students that we were coming close to Kings Cross station. "I better get changed; I have to meet up with my relatives."

"I'll walk with you." I picked up my clothes and walked with Malfoy to the loo. "Harry, I hope I'm not interfering but I asked Father and my godfather to talk to your relatives so you shouldn't have to worry about them this summer."

"Thanks Draco, that's May help, but I'm not sure."

"Anyway they left a few surprises in your room. Have a good summer"

"You too." The train started slowing down as I walked back to the compartment. I pulled down my trunk, said goodbye and have a good summer to the others then moved towards the doors, hoping to miss Mrs Weasley. The train stopped and I purposefully forced myself into the main group of people pushing through the doors. I made it through the portal and into the main station without being held up, I supposed there are some benefits to being smaller than average. I looked around the station for the Dursleys. I almost missed them because they had changed so much.


End file.
